Su nombre es Ren
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] Simplemente fue amor a primera vista, esos ojos verdes, ese cabello negro sedoso y esa mirada tierna la conquistaron en 5 segundos. Ahora Kyoko ¿Como puedes contarle a tu sempai que este desconocido visitante, se llama como él? Este OS participa en El Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Allerya-Sama del forum LCDP.


_**Este OS participa en**_ **_El Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Allerya-Sama del forum LCDP y corresponde a la categoría : La primera vez de Kyoko._**

**_Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei_**

* * *

Ella iba saliendo de la estación de Fuji TV, donde había estado participando en un programa, se dirigía a su casa, a sus escasos 18 años, vivía en un lindo complejo de departamentos, todo gracias a su esfuerzo y su duro trabajo de convertirse en una gran actriz.

Ese día llovía a raudales, su mánager insistió en llevarla a casa, pero ella por alguna extraña razón quería caminar, sentir la fría lluvia en su cara. Abrió el paraguas que su mánager insistió que tomara y comenzó a caminar.

A pesar de ser una actriz talentosa y cotizada, muy poca gente le reconocía sin maquillaje, ni pelucas. Por lo que gozaba de no tener que disfrazarse como su amiga Kotonami Kanae, cuando querían ir a comer un helado. Lo único que la delataba eran esos bellos ojos dorados, pero con la lluvia y la gente ocultándose en sus paraguas, ¿quién iba a notar que aquella chica de paraguas morado, menuda y con poco pecho, era la actriz en ascenso Kyoko?

Cuando salió de la estación del metro-tren, lo vio. Era como si toda su vida hubiera sido preparada para ese encuentro.

Sus ojos se miraron y se reconocieron al instante, los ojos dorados de la chica no desviaban la mirada de los bellos ojos verdes que la miraban con atención.

Kyoko sonrió. Se acercó a él, quien estaba empapado por la lluvia.

―Hola ¿Cómo estás?― le dijo mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza húmeda.

Ante la acción el extraño, acarició la mano en respuesta. Kyoko sonreía con ilusión.

―Esto es amor a primera vista― se dijo. ―Ven vamos a mi casa.

Ambos llegaron al departamento, ella llevaba unas cuantas bolsas en una de sus manos, pero eso no impedía que se abrazaran el uno al otro, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Kyoko encendió la luz y dijo:

―Tadaima.

El extraño de cabello negro y ojos verdes la miró y ella le volvió a sonreír. Kyoko se dirigió a su invitado y dijo: ―Debes tener hambre, te prepararé la cena.

Ella seguía conversando a su invitado mientras preparaba la cena, cuando estuvo lista, sirvió ambos platos y comieron en silencio.

Después de la cena, ambos estaban recostados uno sobre el otro en el sofá, ella acariciaba su cabeza, mientras él devolvía el afecto.

―Me gustas, _Ren―_ dijo Kyoko en casi un susurro.

Él respondió posando su cabeza en su cuello.

En ese momento el timbre de su casa sonó. Lo había olvidado por completo, tenía que repasar unas líneas con quien era su sempai y coincidentemente tenía el mismo nombre que su invitado "_Ren_".

Kyoko se levantó rápidamente, pero no pudo liberarse del abrazo de _Ren_, así que juntos abrieron la puerta. Frente a ellos se encontraba el actor número uno de LME, el hombre más deseado de Japón; Tsuruga Ren

―Buenas noches Mogami-san― dijo Ren con la sonrisa que era capaz de exorcizar los demonios de Kyoko.

―Buenas noches Tsuruga-san, pase por favor.― le respondió ella, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que desde hace un año amenazaba sus mejillas.

―¿Quién es él?― preguntó suspicaz el hombre de cabello castaño a la joven de ojos dorados, mirando con atención a aquel que tenía los ojos verdes.

Kyoko se quedó de piedra ante esa pregunta, no sabía que decir, ¿cómo iba a explicarle a su sempai que su invitado se llamaba igual que él, que lo había conocido ese día cuando salió de la estación, que se miraron y fue como si nadie más existiera, que lo trajo a su casa, que le dio de comer, que estuvieron abrazados en el sofá, que se dijeron mutuamente que se gustaban?

―¿Qué pasa Mogami-san?― volvió a preguntar el actor. ―¿Aún no sabes como llamarlo?

Kyoko no podía responder, se aferraba al pequeño gato negro, como si fuera su bote salvavidas. Mientras Ren pasaba a la sala y se sentaban frente a frente.

―No te preocupes por el nombre, puede ser algo que te guste mucho.― continuaba Ren, tratando de amenizar la conversación.―O quizás quieras darle un nombre más común como "_Tama_", muchos gatos se llaman así.

Kyoko comenzó dejando al gato en suelo a lo que el pequeño felino se acercó a las piernas de Ren acariciándolas y él lo tomó en brazos para seguir acariciándolo y hacerlo ronronear.

«Es gracioso, a _Ren_ le agrada Tsuruga-san y a Tsuruga-san le agrada _Ren_» pensaba Kyoko, pero la pregunta de Ren le inquietaba demasiado como para relajarse.

―No, no es eso, ya escogí un nombre para él, pero lo pensé mal y aunque a él le agrada― dijo Kyoko finalmente― , puede que a ti no.― dijo casi con un hilo de voz.

Ren comenzó a pensar lo peor: «Debe llamarse como ese tipo» aún así se aventuró a formular nuevamente la pregunta:

―¿Cómo se llama?

Ren veía como Kyoko agachaba la cabeza y casi en un hilo de voz le dijo:

―"_Ren_".

Al comienzo Tsuruga Ren no entendió, pensaba que ella por primera vez le estaba llamando por su nombre, por lo que le dijo:

―Sí Kyoko, te estoy escuchando.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre de pila salir de los labios del hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera como si fueran caballos desbocados. Se sonrojó profundamente y esta vez dijo con resolución:

―El nombre del gato es "_Ren"_.

Tsuruga no podía creer el error que le hizo cometer su enamorado corazón, no pudo aguantar el sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo ilusionado que había estado por escuchar su nombre de los labios de la chica. Sonrió hacia el gato y le dijo:

―Gusto en conocerte "_Ren_", mi nombre es…― se acercó al oído del gato y le susurró algo que Kyoko no alcanzó a escuchar.― Pero mi nombre es un secreto, por lo que no debes contarle a Mogami-san.

Kyoko comprendió que Ren, se había presentado ante su gato con su verdadero nombre, ahora Kyoko quería que su gato supiera hablar y le dijera como se llamaba su sempai.

―Y dime, ¿Por qué le pusiste _Ren_? Mogami-san― preguntó el actor aún con el gato en sus brazos.

Kyoko ahora estaba como al principio, solo quería que la tragara la tierra. Aún no entendía ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicada la primera vez que tenía una mascota?

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! La verdad yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo.**

**Agradezco desde ya sus reviews, sus alertas y sus PM.**

**Nos estamos viendo en 15 días más con la siguiente actualización de Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos los de los fulgores eternos :D**

**Saludos!**


End file.
